Tell Me Why
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Another random song fic... Song is Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift Enjoy


Tell Me Why

**Another song fic from me...What did you expect lol? It gives me insight into the characters for my other fics. Huddy obviously. **

Thanks to HughLaurieLover as always, for always being there.

**I know it's every Huddy shippers nightmare to hear this coming from Cuddy, but I think that it shows her frustration at House doing nothing about what he feels.**

Set episode 5x10, Cuddy POV after the whole 'I think we should kiss now' situation

_**I took a chance, I took a shot**_

What can I say?

I thought that he felt the same way.

Everyone knew this was going somewhere.

I put my heart on the line for him.

I wanted to take a chance on him, on us, on what we could be.

_**  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not**_

He thinks that I can deal with his games and his pranks.

He thinks that his put downs don't affect me.

He thinks that I'm immune to his jerkish ways.

But I'm not.

It hurts me more than I could ever say.

Because how can he treat me like that when he has feelings for me?

You just don't do that to people you care about.

And everytime he does it, it reminds me that he doesn't love me.

And that hurts more than his words.

_**  
You took a swing, I took it hard**_

I really thought that we could make something of 'us', whatever 'us' was.

But then House being House, grabs my ass.

He took advantage of the situation and copped a feel.

Why was I so stupid?

I was such an idiot for being surprised that House would do something like that.

_**  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are  
**_It woke me up to the real House, not the House that crops up occasionally.

It woke me up to the side of House that I don't want in a relationship.

He's reduced me down, and it's taken me this long to realise.

_**  
I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down**_

The kiss, after Joy, was so perfect.

It was love seeped in pure passion and longing.

It reminded me of the old Greg House, the Greg House I fell in love with._****_

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

I hate him, but I love him.

I want him, but I don't.

I want Good House, sweet, gentle, thoughtful, romantic, charming, quirky, witty Greg.

Not Bad House, sarcastic, a complete jerk, an ass, the kind of man who puts people down and makes them feel bad, not House the man with 50ft walls around him._****_

And here's to you and your temper

When you have House in a good mood, he's great.

But when he's in a bad mood, he has such a raging temper.

He never used to have that before the infarction.

He was so gentle.

_**  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?  
**_I'll never forget what he said to me.

He said 'One small feel for man, one giant ass for mankind.'

It's not as if I'm not used to House going on about my ass, but it really made me feel worthless.

_**  
You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day**_

Ruin a date? – He's done that

Insult me? – Hell, a million times over

Embarrass me? – More times than I care to count

Berate me? – Hell yeah

_**  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh  
**_I always seem to lose my words around him.

I stutter, I forget, then I get angry because of the effect he has on me.

_**  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons**_

He always blames his leg.

In a way maybe it is.

But pain or no pain, you shouldn't treat people like that.

Or push them away the way he does._****_

Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?

It seems like making me miserable makes you happy.

Why do you have to negate everything House?

Every good thing you make bad.

_**  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?**_

He's all I can think about, whether I'm angry, sad, happy or broody._****_

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

I told you not to push me.

Why didn't you listen?


End file.
